helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
℃maj9
|type = Album |artist = ℃-ute |japanese = |released = December 23, 2015 |Last = "COUNTDOWN JAPAN 13/14" Shutsuen Kinen! ℃-ute 12/30 Setlist Album Mini Compilation Album (2013) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD, CD+DVD, CD+BD |recorded = 2013–2015 |label = |Single1 = Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin |Single2 = Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita / Love take it all |Single3 = The Power / Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) |Single4 = I miss you / THE FUTURE |Single5 = The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ / Gamusha LIFE / Tsugi no Kado wo Magare }} ℃maj9 (pronounced C Major Ninth) is the 9th studio album by ℃-ute. It will be released on December 23, 2015 in 3 editions: 1 regular and 2 limited editions. Limited Edition A includes the group's May 29th live at the LIQUIDROOM ebisu in Tokyo, from their ℃-ute Naruchika 2015 Tour, on DVD. Limited Edition B includes a collection of the group's MVs on Blu-ray Disc. Tracklist CD Tracklist #℃maj9 #Iron Heart (アイアンハート) # Otoko to Onna to Forever (男と女とForever) #Jounetsu Ecstasy (情熱エクスタシー) #Digitalic→0 (LOVE) (デジタリック→0 (LOVE)) #Urayanjau (羨んじゃう) #Yokaze no Message (夜風のMessage) #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (都会の一人暮らし) #Aitte Motto Zanshin (愛ってもっと斬新) #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita (心の叫びを歌にしてみた) #Love take it all #The Power #Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) (悲しきヘブン（Single Version）) #I miss you #THE FUTURE #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ (The Middle Management～女性中間管理職～) #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare (次の角を曲がれ) #Gamusha LIFE (我武者LIFE) #℃maj9 (reprise) ;Regular Edition Bonus Track Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ (tofubeats remix) (ありがとう～無限のエール～（tofubeats remix）) Limited Edition A DVD Tracklist * Naruchika 2015 ℃-ute 5/29 @ Ebisu LIQUIDROOM # OPENING # Kacchoii Uta # Love take it all # MC # The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ # THE FUTURE # The Power # MC # Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ # Sakura Chirari # Wakaretakunai... # MC # Tsugi no Kado wo Magare # Please, love me more! # Namida no Iro # Midnight Temptation # Aitte Motto Zanshin # Tokaikko Junjou # Kiss me Aishiteru # Dance de Bakoon! # MC # Bokura no Kagayaki # Chou WONDERFUL! # MC # SHINES (Encore) Limited Edition B Blu-ray Tracklist # Iron Heart (Music Video) # Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ (℃-ute Ver.) # Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! (℃-ute Ver.) Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai Album Information Concert Performances ;Iron Heart *℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~ ;Jounetsu Ecstasy *℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~ Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings Trivia * The album was announced at the first show of the ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~ on October 17th. * "Jounetsu Ecstasy" by Nakamura Yoshinori was one of the demo songs for the ''music-ru TV ''contest that KOUGA (the composer of "Gamusha LIFE") won. The YouTube video of the song has been set to private since the album information was released. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:English Name Album Category:C-ute Albums Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:2015 Albums Category:2015 DVDs Category:2015 Blu-rays Category:C-ute DVDs Category:C-ute Blu-rays